game_of_thrones_ultimate_fannon_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Daemon II Targaryen
Daemon II Targaryen is the Younger Twin Brother of Former and Later Crown Prince of the Targaryen Dynasty Rhaegar Targaryen. Daemon had Long enjoyed autonomy from the House of his birth. But was loyal to his Brother's and future sister all the same. By the time of the Rebellion Daemon was in the Free Cities leading an expanded Golden Company. He is a Current Claimant for the Iron Throne of Westeros alongside his Sister. Biography Early Childhood Daemon Targaryen the Second was born the Second Son of King Aerys Targaryen II and Queen Rhaella Targaryen. He was the second-born son and the younger twin of Crown Prince Rhaegar Targaryen. He grew up with no interest in the Iron Throne his family had held since the first Unification of the Seven Kingdoms of Westeros. Instead he focused on his Martial Prowess both with a Blade and without, and his Studies. He served as the Assistant to both his Father's Master of Coin and Master of Laws and his Master of Ships and Kingsguard Lord-Commander. As Barristan Selmy's assistant and Squire his Skill with a Blade was virtually unmatched when not compared to Barristan himself. Under Twin Lannister he learned a great deal about the Inner workings of Trade, Economies, Counting Coins and Management of Income. Under the King's Master of Ships he Learned how to properly lead and Captain a Ship and fleet, as well as how to manage one. Under the Master of Laws he learned about the administering of Justice, Important Laws, and How to lead men. Anything else was Taught by Grandmaster Pycelle. Daemon himself often doted on his Father's Master of Whispers, Varys also called the Spider. He was often seen in Varys Company asking for Tales of the Lands he had seen as a boy growing up. Varys Considered Daemon the Sons he could never create, and Daemon Varys the Father he never had in Aerys. Varys Taught Him how to gather information, the use of a Dagger and other exotic Weapons. And how to make contacts. Upon his first Visit to Casterly Rocknow he took an immediate liking to both Cersei and Jamie and more so to their younger Brother Tyrion he was born a Dwarf. He shared his quarters with both brothers during his stay there. One of the first things he did was to spar with Jamie and Then Help Tyrion with his Studies. During their time together, Tyrion and Daemon created a special code only they could decipher to communicate with each other freely without fear of their messages being intercepted and Read in secret. Onset of Aerys Madness When his Father began his descent into madness, Daemon Booked Passage across the Narrow Sea to the Free City of Braavos to join the Golden Company. A Company Founded by a Targaryen Bastard. He rose Quickly through the Companies Ranks and founded Several Branch-Companies called the Iron Bears and Stone Eagles. The Iron Bears were primarily a Naval Force while the Stone Eagles were more of a Heavy Calvary and Infantry Force The Stone Eagles Worked primarily for Volantis while the Iron Bears worked primarily for the Braavosi and it's Iron Bank.The two Companies would hire out quite cheaply in exchange for Braavosi Ships or Volanteene Infantry Weapons, Armor and Supplies. Daemon would often use the Money he gained from both companies to By thousands of Unsullied Eunuch Warriors to bolster his Forces for the eventual retaking of Westeros, since he knew the realm wouldn't long stand for his Father's growing Insanity. Daemon was only fifteen when he left and Nearly twenty when Robert Baratheon, Ned Stark and Jon Arrynn Rose up in Rebellion against Aerys and Rhaegar. When Daenerys was born on Dragonstone Daemon had sent Ships there and secretly met with his ailing Mother, revealing his Existence and promised to send his sister and brother to a friend of his and Varys. Meeting with Khal Drogo Daemon met with Khal Drogo shortly before his wedding to Daemon's Sister Daenerys. He revealed his Relation to both Daenerys and Viserys and warned Drogo to Watch Viserys very carefully as The Targaryen's long tradition of Marrying close or immeadiate family often resulted in insanity and at the current knowledge he had, only He and Daenerys and Viserys Older brother and his twin were the only living Male Targaryen's to not succumb to madness. He also Told Drogo that if he didn't protect Daenerys that He would Have something to say about it. Despite these words he told Drogo that he hoped he and Daenerys Lived a Happy life Together and gave Drogo his Favored Valyrian Steel Dagger to give to Daenerys should she ever need to defend herself and her Guards were not close enough to stop her being harmed. With his Message and Gift sent he Left, but not before Embracing Drogo as family, naming him the family He never could be to Daenerys and his Sister's Shield against treachery. Ultimately Daemon's Warning of the Targaryen's Madness was well-founded and Drogo never forgotten the Words Daemon had said to him that day. And when Viserys Threatened to Cut out Deanerys Unborn child to Drogo, He remembered Daemon's Warning and gift. On his Deathbed Drogo told Daenerys she had a Brother who was still alive and do out there leading a group of mercenary companies in preparation for retaking Westeros. The Deal with the Good Master's of Astapor and Dragon Eggs Daemon would often Take Captives of enemies or The populations of Cities he was contracted to defend against and would sell them to the Good Master's of Astapor for Even more Unsullied. The Master's themselves viewed Daemon as a Good Business Partner. Daemon would often have his spies hunt for Dragon Eggs so that one day his Family could regain the Dragon's they had lost in the Dance of Dragons. War of the Five Kings When word Reached him of the onset of the War of the Five Kings, which was a battle for the Iron Throne between King Joffery Baratheon, his Uncle's Renly and Stannis, Robb Stark, and Balon Greyjoy not very long after Both King Robert's and Ned Starkstrom Deaths, and the offer House Lannister had sent for him to join the Fray on their side, he refused each time. He wanted a Weakened Foe, but not a group of weakened Foes who could find a common enemy in him and join forces and fight him. One thing Daemon did do was send a Message to each player for the Throne, claiming "that when the Lot of them had finished going about fucking each other to a Standstill the company would move in and bring back the Targaryen's." '' ''End of the Old War and beginning of the New When Daemon heard about the New Ironborn King, and how Cersei Lannister had Seized Power for herself and Massacred a good number of her enemies, he sent word to Varys to gather as many allies he could and that he should Tell Daenerys of his Existence and that he would start to invade Westeros to give her a Foothold. Daemon mobilised all the forces under his command and Set Sail for Westeros three weeks before Daenerys would. He Told Targaryen Loyalists to Assassinate members of House Frey while he contracted several Faceless men to assassinate the Lannister's Top Military Leaders with the exception of Jamie Lannister. Daemon First Landed in Dorne with his Army which was Bolstered by over a Hundred Thousand Dornish Spears, and what remained of House Tyrell's Powerful Forces. He had his forces Dig into the Reach while he Left for the North to meet with the New King of the North, his Nephew, Jon Snow, the secret son of his Brother Rhaegar and Lyanna Stark. A Family Reunion Upon his Arrival in Winterfell, he was Taken Before the New King of the North and his "Sister" the beautiful Princess Sansa, Daemon was immeadiately taken by Sansa's Beauty. Daemon Revealed the true Origins of the Northern Monarchs Birth, and to prove it he Layed before Jon Snow Ten Dragon Eggs and placed each in a Fire and told Him to touch the Eggs in the Fire and reach out with his Heart and Mind to touch the Heart's and Minds of those in the eggs, when he feels an unexplainable feeling or rather a connection with hat Eggs Take hold of it and Go onto a Pyre. To demonstrate This truth he Did it Himself Taking Seven Eggs in his arms and placing four of them at the Fire'service Corners and the last three in a straight line throuh the Middle. Once the smoke had cleared Daemon Stood there as naked as the day he was born and Had Seven Dragon's on his Shoulders, Head and Neck. This Gave the Northern Lords and Vale Knights Cause to belive he was indeed Targaryen. When Snow attempted it, the outcome was the Same as with Daemon, and Jon Had a White and Grey Dragon of his own. Daemon told him the story of his Parents, the story only Ned Stark and his Friend Lord Reed knew in minutes detail. When the tale ended he asked Jon to Help him and his Sister take back the Throne. In return for Aid Daemon would marry Sansa and Daemon would Allow Jon To remain King of the North if he recognised Daenerys as The New Queen of Westeros. Jon Refused to allow Sansa to marry without her consent first, Daemon agreed stating he knew the consequences of such a thing all too well, as Jon was living Proof of the Outcome. A Betrothal Agreed and Alliance Secured Despite Jon Speaking to Sansa she refused to agree unless she could gain a Better understanding of Daemon, and he agreed to speak with Sansa. He voiced his Disdain for the present state of the Kingdom and how countless Kings had cared little for the state of the common folk. But said that he felt the most for Her ex-husband Tyrion who had been frequently resented by everyone in his family but his Brother Jamie. He made a promise to Sansa that should they marry he will not rape or lay with her until he wanted him to, even if it meant not at all or ever. She said she would marry him, and he gave her a Dragon as a Gift, a Dragon She Called Skysmoke.With Ten Newborn Dragon's with them they Formalised the pact with a Wedding Ceremony. Daemon Draped Sansa in Targaryen Color's as is Tradition, gave her a light Kiss, and when they met in the Bed Chamber for the consummation of their Marriage, Daemon simply laid clothed on his Back in the bed content to Let their marriage go unconsummated until Sansa decided she was ready. The Wedding remained Unconsummated but Daemon Cut himself deep enough to bleed quite a bit but not enough to die from and coated his sheets with it despite Sansa No longer having her Maidenhead. Before Falling asleep Daemon said he would Wait for her, and that he loved her. Plans for Taking back Riverrun and Storms End After the Wedding Daemon took Sansa and their Dragon's back to the Reach with him, accompanied by an Honor guard of Stark and Arrynn Knights. Daemon would arrive at his Camp to find a small Lannister Host Attacking the Camp. He lead Sansa around the Forces attacking and went to meet his generals. He Gave Sansa a Valyrian Steel Dagger with Targaryen Heraldry Engraved into it to defend herself. Daemon had ordered that the Unsullied stay in reserve until he returned no matter who or what attacked. Upon arriving Daemon sent half of his Unsullied out with him at their Head and his Dragon's Flying beside him. Going out in his Personal Armor he Drew his Blade and Charged with the Unsullied at his back. He personally engaged the Kingsguard In command, Gregor Clegane. He cut Cleaner down, before plunging his Sword into the Monsters Neck and Cleaving it clean off. Gregory however managed to cut him deep in his side. A Moment Interrupted with Sansa Interrupted After Killing Clegane Daemon found he needed to see a Medic to have his wound stitched, Sansa offered to do it until a Proper Medic could be found for him. Sansa did a good job stitching his wound, and during the needlework they had an intimate moment together which almost resulted in a passionate kiss. But a Member of the Unsullied Eunuch Warriors arrived and said there was something he needed to see. Siblings Reunited What Daemon needed to see was the arrival of Daenerys and her forces. He saw Ironborn Ships flying the Kraken's banner alongside the Dragon's. He met with Daenerys where he introduced himself as her brother and Sansa as his Wife. He greeted Tyrion Warmly In their special code before kneeling and then embracing him. With Tyrion and Varys Vouching for him he Embraced Daenerys remarking how beautiful she had become and how large her Dragon's were compared to his own recently hatched Dragon's. Daenerys Dragon Rhaegal took an Immeadiate Liking to Sansa while Viserion Took an immediate liking to Daemon. Daemon said that she would Grow to understand while he Left in due time before inviting her, Tyrion, and Varys and Theon and Yara to join his War Council. First Major Strike against House Lannister Daemon said that with Jamie Lannister controlling Riverrun, the Lannister's mostly controlled the Riverlands. However to get to the Riverlands they would first need to take the Stormlands to the east and then the Westerlands to the North which would Corner the Lannister's Forces on nearly all sides. This would leave the Crownlands as their only escape route. Daemon decided that he would take the Riverlands for Daenerys and would push north to Riverrun while the Stark and Arrynn forces led by Jon Snow would take the Twins and Push south. This would force The Lannister's Forces to surrender or retreat. Battle of Riverrun and Casterly Rock With a larger host, Daemon decided to split House Targayren's forces a little to gain a foothold in the Stormlands. Daenerys would lead Her Forces into the Stormlands atop Drogon. While the Two Greyjoy's would sail one hundred of their two hundred Long Ships with five Thousand of the Golden Companies Braavosi Galleons and Cogs into the Blackwater Bay and blockade the Bay and Harbour and Daemon and Sansa would lead their armies into the Riverlands and Westerlands Respectively. Daemon would first fly with Sansa atop Rhaegal and Viserion and bring Fire and Blood to the Lannister lands. Before Daemon would ride Viserion to the Riverlands to provide air support to his host. First stop: Casterly Rock Daemon would Ride Rhaegal with Sansa during the Battle of Casterly Rock. He showed her how to control and direct Rhaegal in battle and how to ask him to rain the hottest flames down upon her foes. Daemon felt that Sansa had grown comfortable enough to fly without him for a small time, and lept onto Viserion and performed Aerial manoeuvers not seen since the Dance. Sansa had a little dificulty trying to do this on her own but managed. Daemon led the Battle and easily captured the Lannister Seat, installing Tyrion as its Lord and giving him Viserion. Daemon then gave Sansa A kiss and flew on Rhaegal to His main Camp with her. Battle of Riverrun Daemon Led a Host of Golden Company Calvary, Unsullied, Unarmoured Dothraki Calvary and Stone Eagle Infantry to the Riverlands to fight Jamie Lannister, and left Sansa with His Dragon. He rode out with a White Flag of peace and met with Jamie. He revealed that Tyrion was Daenerys Hand, and he was her General. he offered Jamie the Chance to surrender, despite stating he knew better than to see Jamie Surrender. Jamie proved he wouldn't back down and So Daemon stated they would see just how good the other had gotten since their childhood. Daemon would Decide that he wanted a Bloodless Victory and challenged Jamie to an Honor Duel, if Daemon won Jamie's Forces would bend the knee to House Targaryen, and Jamie would be imprisoned in Casterly Rock and his fate would be up to Tyrion. Furthermore the Lannister Armies under Jamie would become Tyrion's Forces. An Honor Duel between Old Friends Jamie Accepted Daemon's Challenge and they met on the field of Grass between the Lannister Forces Entrenched in Riverrun and the Targaryen's Host. Jamie Carried the Valyrian Steel Sword Widow's Wail, while Daemon Carried the Valyrian Steel swords Blackfyre and Red Sister. Daemon was a Follower of the Lord of Light and as such Did the same ritual Bericht Dondarrion Did when he faced Sandon Clegane. The ritual of the Flaming Sword. Daemon would set Blackfyre alight with his blood. Jamie and Daemon fought evenly until Daemon drew Red Sister and Set it alight as well, he had the Skill possessed by Aegon the Conqueror, Barristan Selmy, and Ser Arthur Dayne of Westeros, but the Grace of a Braavosi Water Dancer, which was reflected in his movements. He ultimately set Jamie's Shield on fire before defeating Jamie and taking him Prisoner. Trip to Old Valyria The War was Going quite well but Daemon had always wanted to visit the Targaryen's Ancestral Homeland of Old Valyria. With ancient records from Dragonstone he discovered the Location of House Targayren's former Home in Valyria and the Vaults of the more Powerful Families, where Treasures were believed to still be. Daemon Hoped to find More Valyrian Steel there so that one day each of his Children would be able to carry a Blade of the Fabled steel of Old Valyria. A Bigger discovery than expected When he landed in Valyria Atop Viserion he discovered Treasures he never expected, Thousands of Dragon Eggs, And the Vaults of Old Valyrian Families held hundreds of Valyrian Steel Blades and Armors, along with Records of How to forge new Valyrian Steel and how to Use ancient Valyrian Magic as well. He took it all. Daemon loaded the Ship that was on the outskirts of the Valyrian Peninsula with the Dragon Eggs and Steel while he Carried the Records with him. The presents Daemon Had a Sword made for Tyrion, Daenerys, Sansa, Greyworm, and Arianne Martell each. He had Tyrion's fashioned in the form of Their Ancestral Brightroar Blade, that was Lost by King Tommen II Lannister centuries ago. He had Daenerys Sword fashioned into the form of Dark Sister, and Sansa's in the form of Ice, House Starks Ancestral blade that was melted down by House Lannister. He Decided to Fortify the Lands they'd captured. Once enough defence had been built up the March for the Iron Throne began. Daenerys Impure Thoughts and a Second, Third and Fourth Wedding Daenerys stand having Impure and Incestuous Thoughts towards her brother and Sansa Knew of them and with things the way the were presently in Westeros. Sansa agreed to let Daenerys become Daemon's Second day Wife. As well as Arianne Martell becoming his third and Alinor Tyrell becoming his Fourth. These Marriages reformed the majority of the Great Houses under House Targaryen's Banner. Before His marriage to Daenerys however Sansa had grown to truly love him and Had Daemon Sleep with her, consummating Their Marriage. Daenerys and the other brides likewise had the Marriages Consummated. Battle of Kings Landing and End of the War Daemon and Daenerys had over a Hundred Thousand Dothraki Screamer Calvary, and Over Five Hundred Thousand Unsullied Eunuch Warriors, Twenty Thousand Golden Company Calvary, Fifteen Thousand Golden Company Archers, One Hundred and Fifty Thousand Dornish Spearmen, Forty Thousand Tyrell Infantry with Twenty Thousand Armored Calvary and Ten Thousand Archers, roughly Eight Hundred Northerner Knights, Twenty Thousand Vale Knights, and Three Fully Grown Dragon's, Ten Dragon Hatchlings and over Three Hundred Dragon Eggs yet to be hatched they decided to Attack Kings Landing. Daemon Would lead the Chargers Against the Ground Troops while Sansa and Daenerys would Rain Fire down up the troops. In the meantime Jon Snow would lead his men through the Secret Passage Way's only Varys and Daemon knew how to Ascess or Pass through safely. Tyrion also sent his Forces for the Battle, with his Troops Wearing Black and Gold as a sign of his Fealty to the Targaryen's, while Edmure Tully also sent what Remained of House Tullys Forces. Daemon would Flying atop Viserion with Several of his Elite Soldier's to Open the King's Gate while Jon would take the Mud Gate. Daemon and his men Slew the defender's of the King's Gate as they let the Knights of the Vale and Targaryen Unsullied in, while the Golden Company Unsullied entered through the Mud Gate with the Northerners and Stone Eagles Infantry. They then allowed the Forces to enter the city and they easily defeated the Lannister Forces. Daemon Personally Beheaded Cersei with a Single swing of Blackfyre on the steps of the Red Keep and Had Viserion drop her body into the Blackwater one of the first things that Daemon did as king was Rebuild the Great Sept of Baelon, and then Buildings several more Thrones in the Throneroom, Winter Throne for Sansa, A Summer Throne for Alinor, a Spring Throne for Arianne, and a Autumn Throne for Daenerys. Daemon would Then be crowned by the new High Septon With a Valyrian Steel Circlet decorated with ornate Golden and the Dark and Harsh looking Crown of Maekar Targaryen, akin to a combination of Aenys I Targaryen, Maekar I Targaryen and Aegon I Targaryen's Crowns. An Heir is Born! Three Months after the Crowning of Daemon as King, Sansa found she was Pregnant with Daemon's Child. When word Reached the Seven Kingdoms that The King was expecting his firstborn Child the Realm Rejoiced, but none more so than the Starks and their Bannerman. When Sansa Went into Labour a Son was born and Daemon Named him Lucerys Targaryen. Daemon laid a Dragon Egg in Lucerys Cradle which almost immediately hatched. A Second Son and reformation of the Small Council One year Later Sansa Gave Birth to another Son they named Aerion Targaryen. Daemon placed a Dragon Egg in Aerion's Cradle and it likewise hatched almost immeadiately. Daemon would then Appoint Greyworm Master of Laws and Lord-Commander of the Kingsguard, Varys Master of Whispers, Qyburn Grand Maester, Petyr Baelish as Master of Coin, Randall Tarly as Master of War, and Theon Greyjoy as Master of Ships. Daemon would often Take His Firstborn Child Lucerys with him on his Royal Progresses, and Trips around the Realm. When Aerion reached His Second Name day, Daemon took him with him as well. A Son and Daughter is Born and the Line of Succession is Questioned When Lucerys was Seven and Aerion Six, Arianne gave birth to a Daughter she Named Elia. While Alinor gave birth to a Boy she Named Jaehaerys. Daemon was afraid about the line of Succession being called into question, Lucerys and Aerion were his Firstborn, but both were Sons, and on top of that, Alinor had given him a son. Daemon decided that Jaehaerys would Rule House Tyrell of Highgarden. But He still had a problem with his first two Sons. Daemon had to make a choice which Son would eventually Succeed him. Daemon sent Lucerys to Driftmark to foster with Lord Velaryon, while Aerion was sent to Winterfel, to be fostered by his Uncle Jon. First War with The Iron Islands When Word Reached Daemon that Yara Greyjoy has been Murdered by Her Cousin, Dalton Greyjoy also known as Crow's Heir, Daemon Knew that the Crow's Heir would Seek revenge on House Targaryen for their Role in his Father's Death, and Started to Ready his Forces for the Coming Storm. Daemon would Leave the majority of House Targayren's Dragon's out of the New War, because Dragon's Couldn't be replaced just as easily as Ships could. And The Ironborn would feel such a Humiliation deeper than they would the Burning of their Fleets, Ironborn were Sailors and defeating them at sea would be humiliating. Daemon would Mobilise his Kingsguard Knight's led By Greyworm and an Army of One Hundred and Forty Thousand Unsullied Knights. While the remaining Unsullied would Guard the Mainland, he would sail to the Iron Islands with Ten Thousand Ships out of the Sixteen Thousand Ships of Royal Fleet and Lay siege to Orkmont first and half of his Unsullied would then Entrench themselves there so they could have a Foothold in the Iron Islands for a staging ground of a Greater Invasion. Daemon Had Ordered that His Master of Ships stay in the Red Keep, until he brought Crow's Heir before Theon, for Judgement. Shortly before he was to leave for the Iron Islands He decided to take Lucerys and Aerion with him along with their respective Dragon's. The Twin Princes had become Adept Dragon Rider's like their Father, Mother, and Stepmother's/Aunt's, and While Lucerys had become a promising Warrior, Aerion was more of a Tactician than a Front line warrior or knight. But Daemon Trusted his Son's Skills enough to Give Them Blackfyre and Red Sister and for him to Wield a New blade he called Dragon's Heart. Daemon bid his Queens Goodbye as he and his firstborn sons flew off to war with the Iron Islands. Daemon Burnt the Greyjoy Rebel Fleet at anchor in the Orkmont Harbour, before his ships started to race for the Shores and docks. Daemon Lead his Dragon's, Viserion, Seastone, Pyrewing and Blackwing while Aerion and Meraxes and Lucerys and Aegron would Burn the wooden Walls and the barracks of the Island. As the first Unsullied landed onto the Island of Orkmont Daemon Would dismount his Dragon and Begin to cut down the Remaining Greyjoy Rebels. Meeting the Last of House Greyiron After taking Orkmont and securing a Foothold in the Iron Islands, Daemon found Victarion Greyiron in the Castle Cells. Victarion was imprisoned in his own dungeon by the rebels, and was going to be hanged by them. Once Daemon Freed Him, he pledged his House's support to The Targaryen's. Daemon also offered to make him the New King of the Iron Islands in exchange for commanding his Ships at sea and Training his Officers of the Royal Fleet. Victarion Accepted and Revealed he had a Thousand Ships hidden by Magic in the Fog to the East of Orkmont. A fog only the Blood of the Greyiron Could lift. Daemon would Leave Aerion in command of Orkmont while he sent Lucerys back to The Red Keep with word that he had established a Foothold and to begin sending Troops to the Iron Islands, Orkmont in General. Daemon also told Lucerys to fly to Casterly Rock, Riverrun, Bear Island and Driftmark to Have The Lannister Fleet Sail for Orkmont while the Velaryon and Tully Fleets would protect the Sea's of the Mainland. Daemon also ordered that The Mormont's would also Send a Small number of their best and brightest warriors to protect the Royal family in the King's Absence. Greater Invasion of The Iron Islands Daemon Sent five Thousand Unsullied, and two thousand Lannister Knights to Harlaw with Lucerys And his Dragon Aegron, while he and the remaining Unsullied not stationed at Orkmont would sail for Old Wyk with Victarion Greyiron to take the Holy Ironborn Island. Daemon hadn'the expected such a small resistance and knew that Crow's Heir was up to something and decided to Wait him out. After they would capture Old Wyke and Harlaw theyes would entrench there waiting for the enemy to make a move. One of the first things Crow's Heir did was to Sail for Saltcliffe and Blacktyde in order to Strengthen his position in an attempt to take back Old Wyk. As after the Targaryen's took it and Imprisoned the Rebels who surrendered and executed the one's who didn't, many of his supporters, the Priests of the Drowned God, Chief amongst them demanded he liberate the holy Island, but his forces weren't strong enough to completely free Old Wyk from Targaryen "Misrule". Daemon would eventually bring "Fire and Blood" to Saltcliffe and Blacktyde. Fire and Blood meets the Crow's Heir and Binding the Realm much Closer together through Far-Flung Marriages and a New Heir and more | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} Daemon would meet Crow's Heir In the Field of Battle where he Defeated Crow's Heir in single combat, with his death the rebels lost their boldness and Audacity they had originally possessed under his Leadership. Daemon Raised up Lord Greyiron as the New King of the Iron Islands and then Went about Trying to better tie the Realm together even further. He Wed the Sister of Lord Velaryon to Tyrion Lannister, The King's Hand, he Arranged a Betrothal between his Son Lucerys and King Greyiron's Granddaughter. He meanwhile Arranged a Marriage between his Younger Son Aerion and the Daughter of an Iron Bank Councilor, while he Married his Daughter Princess Elia to the Son of his Relative Orys II Baratheon and Sansa’s Sister Arya, Orys who was The Hand's Nephew, and the only legitimate son of the Ursurper King, Robert Baratheon and The Hand's Late Sister, Queen Cersei. Daemon would eventually return to the Red Keep and Spend a Year at the Keep. In that Year Sansa would once more fall Pregnant, this time with twins, a Boy she would name Valerion and A Girl he would name Margaery in honor of Alinor's Cousin. Furthermore Daemon would make several marriage pacts with his children and distant Families, half of which weren't of Westeros. His Son Valerion was betrothed to a Pentoshi Magister's Granddaughter, while Margaery would be engaged to The Son of the Archon of Tyrosh. Triplets are born and yet more betrothals Daemon would spend another five years at the Red Keep and Daenerys herself became pregnant and Delivered Triplets she and Daemon named Rhaegar, Rhaenys, and Visenya. Daemon would Then betroth Visenya to the infant Son of Robert Arrynn and Alys Karstark. While Rhaenys would become Betrothed to The Granddaughter of Edmure Tully. Death Two years after this Sansa Gave Daemon another son he would name Aegon. However one year later Daemon would die of a stroke telling his grandchildren of his battles and conquests. He died Quickly, and peacefully. Sansa would soon follow Daemon to the Grave and she was entombed alongside him in the Rebuilt Sept of Baelor. And With that after A Nineteen year long reign of Golden Prosperity, the Dragon of Dragons died. Legacy Daemon would long be remembered as a King who always wanted what was best for everyone, not just himself, even when he faced his enemies he always showed respect and offered Mercy before he did battle. Daemon's many Queen's would prove wise for it tightened House Targaryen's Hold and Grasp over the Seven Kingdoms of Westeros. Daemon would later have a Statue made in his Visage, built atop of the Royal Gate Daemon's Dragon Viserion would soon follow it's rider to the Grave. And Viserion's Bones would serve as apart of the Shrine dedicated to him.Category:Targaryen's Category:Royalty Category:Dragon Riders Category:Knights Category:Mercenaries Category:Small Council Members Category:Kings Category:Kings Landing Residents Category:Red Keep Residents Category:Princes Category:Red Priests Category:House Targaryen Members Category:Wards Category:Warriors Category:Valyrians Category:Blood of the Dragon Category:Treasure Seekers Category:Explorer's Category:Deceased Category:Members of the Royal Family Category:Sailor's Category:Dragonknights Category:Dragon of Dragons Category:Character Category:Charactes Category:Males Category:Male's Category:Fathers Category:Father's Category:Royal Family Members